The Amishi Saga Parts 1-3 ENGLISH!
by JTL
Summary: It's ENGLISH! YEAAAH!


A/N: I do not own any of the Mononoke Hime characters or Mononoke Hime (God I would pay so much for the rights to it), and I do not know the names of the other two wolves in the Moro Tribe, so I'll just make them up! Oh, yeah, and as promised, the legend:  
  
""-Human Talking  
**-Animal Talking  
-Human/Animal Thinking  
---Human Soul Talking  
//-Animal Soul Talking  
  
The Amishi Saga ENGLISH  
_____________________________________________  
Part 1: Ashitaka's Love, Kaya's Return  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
---A Visitor---  
  
San awoke to the gentle caress of Talon's tongue. "Hmm? Morning, Talon," San said, scratching under the wolf's chin. *Morning, San. Did you sleep well?* Talon asked. "Yes, I did, Talon," San smiled. *Let me guess, you dreamt of that human again,* Fang spat the word "human" out. "No, I didn't dream of Ashitaka," San said, scratching the wolf's head plafully. *San, we allready know that you love him,* Talon said, licking San's hand. "I do not!" the wolf girl said. *Really?* Fang said. "Really!" *You're lying to us, San. After all, he is the only thing you usually talk about,* Talon said, dipping himself into the water. *Talon is right, however I may hate it,* Fang said, jumping in as well. "You have no idea what you are talking about!" San said, sniffing her hand. "Ugh, I smell like piss." *Hehe, that was Fang's idea,* Talon said. "Don't tell me, he pissed on me in my sleep again." *Hehehe,* Fang grinned and chuckled. "God that is nasty, why the hell did Moro leave Bakayore with us?" San asked. *No clue, but I agree, it is pretty friggen nasty to piss on someone, Fang,* Talon said. *How about I give you a little taste of your own medicine?* The white wolf lifted his leg and urinated into Fang's mouth. *Mmm, tasty,* the wolf said. *By Moro, you are disgusting!* "How did this conversation get so far from its original topic?" San asked. *No idea! Oh, yeah, and that damn boy is here,* Fang motioned to the entrance.  
"Ashitaka, what the devil are you doing here?" San asked as the brown haired man entered the lake area. "I come here to quiet myself. Why?" he asked, sitting down in front of the lake. "Huh?" the woman asked. *He finds this magical realm to be calming,* Talon said. *As do many of the wolf tribes.* "Hmmm, I guess that would make sense," San said, walking down to the area where Ashitaka was sitting down and sat down next to him. "Yes, what is it, San?" he asked, opening his eyes. "You want to talk?" the woman asked. "About what?" "Anything." "Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Ashitaka asked. "Um, how are you getting along with Iron Town?" San asked. "It's going very well, the town is allready halfway finished and it has protection against the Samurai," Ashitaka said. "Well, I was thinking that if Lady Iboshi would let me, I could help with the production," San said a little too quickly. Damn, she thought. Said that to fast! "Actually, Lady Iboshi was wondering if you were going to ask that sooner or later!" Ashitaka said, smiling. "R-Really?!" San asked. "Yes! I'll go tell her!" Ashitaka said, getting up and preparing to leave. *Hey! Ashitaka! Before you leave, I think San wants to tell you something!* Fang said. "Huh? What is it, San?" Ashitaka asked, turning around. "What?! Um...nothing!" San said, feeling her face turn hot and red for the first time in her life. "San, you are blushing, that's not a sign that you have nothing to tell me," Ashitaka said, leaning against the cave wall. "I'm gonna kill you," San whispered to Fang. *Haha, that's funny, San,* the wolf said. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Ashitaka said. "Because that wolf was the one who said something in the first place." San smiled gratefully. "Thanks alot, Aishite...I mean, Ashitaka!" San said, quickly correcting herself and whispering a death threat to Fang, who laughed again. "San, you are acting weird today!" And with that, Ashitaka had left for his town.  
  
---San's Humanity---  
  
It was late at night as San crept into the restored part of Iron Town. She silently dropped from the walls and on top of one of the clay houses, landing on all fours, like a wolf and scampering across several houses. "Let's see here, one, two, three, four!" she said, crawling into the fourth one and poking her head through the window. "There he is, Ashitaka..." San slipped through the window to where he was sleeping and sat down indian style. "He looks so...so...good when he's asleep," she whispered to herself. The wolf girl's eyes traveled to Ashitaka's mouth. (He tasted to good,) she thought, remembering when she had to pass food to him through her mouth. (I guess one kiss wouldn't hurt.) The woman knelt before Ashitaka and leaned forward, covering his mouth with hers in a soft kiss.  
San's eyes shot open as she felt Ashitaka move his right arm around her neck. She saw that his eyes had opened and he was continuing to kiss her. San finally broke the kiss and looked down. "S-Sorry, I think I better go," she said, beginning to turn away. "Wait!" Ashitaka grabbed her arm. "San, I love you." "W-What? R-Really?" San asked, turning around. "Really." The woman smiled and turned around. "Kiss me, then," she said. "Yes, my lady," Ashitaka said, enveloping her in a kiss and slipping his tongue into her mouth. San opened her eyes in shock and then closed them again, enjoying the feeling.  
Ashitaka eventually broke the kiss and stared into San's perfect eyes. "You are beautiful," the soldier said, brushing a bang out of her face. "Thanks, Ashitaka," the woman said. "I better go." "San," Ashitaka said, holding on to her hand. "Stay, please? Just for tonight?" San hesitated for a moment. "Where would I sleep?" she asked. "With me, if you like," Ashitaka said, brushing his lips against hers. "Was that an invitation?" San asked, putting on her sexy voice, which wasn't too bad considering she had lived with wolves her entire life. "Only if you want it to be," Ashitaka said, kissing her deeply and pulling her into the bed.  
  
---Kaya Comes To Iron Town---  
  
"Hey, San, wake up!" Ashitaka said, softly shaking the woman awake. "Hmm? What happened?" San asked as she yawned in a wolf like way. "You forgot allready?" the man asked, kissing the princess softly. "Mmm, now I remember," Mononoke said, placing a hand on Ashitaka's shoulder. "I better get going. Talon and Fang are going to bite my head off as it is." San got out of the bed and pulled herself back onto the roof, out of sight.  
  
Kaya layed out on the sun baked clif area where she had seen men carrying rice every day. There had been mumblings of her brother, Ashitaka. But she wondered why Ashitaka never came through the pass. He could possibly always be in the village, but Kaya wanted to wait to see Ashitaka for herself. She was worried of one thing, though. There had been murmurs of a wolf child. While some of these murmurs had been friendly, others were in fear and hatred. Wolf children always did have that temper. Akin was her first crush. He was a boy of about thirteen, muscular and with slick black hair. When she got the nerve to search the woods and talk to him, she found an angry wolf pack called the Kana tribe. Akin was mounted on one of the gray wolves. He had threatened Kaya with his knife and told her to begone. That was her first encounter with a wolf child.  
Kaya continued to lean against a rock, playing with her brown hair on the superheated cliff. "Shit when is he gonna come?!" she yelled in impatience. "Jesus!" The Amishi woman heard men talking while coming down the road and quickly hid behind the rock that she was leaning against. "So, I says to him, is that your wife or your ass?" one of the two men said. The man that had spoken was dressed as a monk, high sandals and all. He had a large wart on one side of his mouth and a thin, black mustache under his nose. "Jiji, you where an idiot," the other man said. He was about Kaya's size and looked like a male version of her with shorter hair. It's him! It's him! her mind screamed. Her soul told her to wait, though. -Wait,- it whispered. -Wait for when the time is right!- "But when will I know the time is right?" Kaya asked. -You will, young Kaya! You will!- "Ashitaka," the young Amishi women whispered. "Ashitaka..."  
  
Ashitaka whipped his head around, searching high and low. Jiji looked at Ashitaka. "What is it, lad?" "Nothing, I thought I saw someone," the boy said, returning his head to the path. "I guess I was dreaming..."  
-NOW!- Kaya's soul screamed. "What?" the woman asked. "So soon?" -YES! NOWNOWNOW!- "Ooookay..." she stepped out from behind the boulder. "Good afternoon, bro!" Ashitaka dropped his knife in shock. "K-Kaya?!" he said. "Yes! It's me!" she said with a giggle. "I was wondering why you smelt so much like Ashitaka," a female voice came from behind. "An amishi, huh? Well, well. Even if you are kin of Ashitaka, I still don't trust you." Ashitaka sighed. "San, am I the ONLY human you trust?" he asked, causing Kaya to turn around and gasp. "P-Princess Mononoke!" she yelled, stepping backwards cautiously. San narrowed her eyes. "Hmmm, it's been a long time since I've been called by that," she said. "I would prefer if you called me by my given name." Kaya looked confused. "I thought Mononoke was your given name..." she said. "Well it's not, dammit!" San said. "It's 'San' and Ashitaka, get out from behind my back." The man that had been circling around sheepishly got out from behind San. "Forgot about your sense of smell," he said, starting to sneak around again. "What are you doing now?" she asked. "Nothing," he said, wrapping his arms around Mononoke's neck. "Save it for tonight, Loverboy," San said, rolling her eyes. Kaya giggled. "Hey, Monkman! Let's leave these two alone," she said. Jiji groaned. "Fine, fine," he said, running off with her.  
  
"Now that they're gone..." Ashitaka said, advancing on San. "Mmmm, it's a different story now," the girl said, kissing Ashitaka and forcing him down.  
  
--------------------------------------  
End of Part 1, Segments 1-3  
--------------------------------------  
  
Wassup all? Okay, that was seg. 1-3 of the Amishi saga. Why didn't I put in seg. 4? Because I am writing it at this point and it will be rated NC-17. I wanted the first part of my fic to be PG-13. So thank you and good night! Oh, yeah. If you want me to post up the next part of my fic, I need 15 reviews! -JTL  
  
END OF ENGLISH VERSION   



End file.
